Concierto de noche
by Neilayos
Summary: Roderich invita a Vash y Lily a cenar a su casa, que pasara? RodexVash


me encantan ellos dos

dedicado a todas las fans~

* * *

><p><strong>Concierto.<strong>

-Que quede claro que si acepte tu invitación es solo por educación!

-No te preocupes, mi invitación también fue por eso!

Luego de que ambos se "saludaran" por así decirlo, Roderich dejo pasar a Vash y luego a su pequeña hermanita que estaba un poco cohibida por la reacción de su hermano mayor.

-Bienvenida!- el cambio fue total al saludarla.

-Gra-gracias.

Luego pasaron al living, Vash y Lily se sentaron y luego Roderich los acompañó, desde la cocina llego Elizabetha con una bandeja y aperitivos.

-Que bueno q vinieron, el señor Roderich estaba tan ilu...

-Hum! Muchas gracias por traernos algo para tomar- le dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-Ah si claro, cuando se le ofrezca, mal agradecido...-murmuro.

Después de ese incomodo momento, los suizos se miraron extrañados y Vash decidió evitar la mirada del austriaco quien estaba preparado x si lo desafiaba a decir algo.

-E-este...gracias por invitarnos.- dijo Lily.

-Mmm si, es demasiado estupido que no nos veamos si vivimos tan cerca y...

-En fin! ya te dije que aceptamos por...

Y justo cuando ambos iban a ponerse a discutir de nuevo, alguien bajo estrepitosamente la escalera riendo.

-Kesesese ese West ya vera por ese comentario en mi blog...ahhhhhh pero si es el señorito y el tacaño! jajaja no me digan que ya hicieron las pases!- Gilb le guiño un ojo a Lily y luego se río de ambos.

-Hum! No te metas en los asuntos ajenos kono obaka-san!-le dijo Roderich enfadado.

-Yo solo vine por...

-La cena esta lista!-anuncio Hungría desde la otra habitación. Los invitados se pusieron de pie y caminaron al comedor, Roderich se quedo regañando al prusiano y luego este desapareció por la puerta de salida.

-Espero les guste - dijo sonriendo Hungría con su sartén en el regazo.

-Ahhh si...-respondieron los hermanos tragando saliva por tal "amenaza"

-Hum bien, de seguro estará deliciosa porque aquí hay la mejor comida que hay en el mercado-dijo Roderich.

-Por supuesto en mi casa también tenemos el mejor queso y el mejor...

-Ejem ejem.

-Mm bueno comamos.-dijo Lily calmando la situación.

-Buen provecho.

Así que luego se sirvieron y comieron en bastante tranquilidad, eran 3 platos y luego el postre, todo transcurrió rápidamente hasta que la cena hubo terminado, ya era de noche.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo Lily.

-Si...estaba delicioso.- no pudo reprimir Vash.

-Mm claro.

Hungría salio de la cocina para retirar los últimos platos y Lily se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Eh no! Eres nuestra invitada, no te preocupes!

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada, en casa yo soy la que hago estas cosas.- le dijo Lily llevando platos, así que resignada, Elizabetha la dejo ayudarla y ambas se perdieron en la cocina.

Mientras que los dos se quedaron mirando para diferentes lados.

-Mm bueno, creo que es mejor retirarme.- dijo Vash.

-No seas ridículo, será mejor que les dejemos hacer, así que vamos al salón de música.- dijo Roderich sin mirarlo y luego se levanto de la mesa.

-Mm esta bien, de todas maneras tu eres el anfitrión - lo siguió a regañadientes.

Entonces ambos abandonaron el comedor y siguieron por el largo pasillo de la mansión hasta llegar a una habitación amplia en la que solo había un piano y un elegante sillón, por la única ventana se veía un valle y por allá a la izquierda el frondoso bosque que separaba a ambas naciones.

-No hay nada mas relajante que tocar una buena pieza luego de cenar.- Roderich se sentó en el asiento frente al piano y luego poso sus manos sobre el teclado sintiéndose complacido.

-Nunca cambiaras eh?- dijo Vash mirándolo desde la ventana.

-Mm, tal vez los cambios no son perceptibles para ti.- le respondió el austriaco cerrando los ojos, luego se inspiro y comenzó a tocar.

Vash lo miro y luego se rindió, la música lleno el lugar y lo hizo relajarse así que pronto cerro los ojos también y saco todas esas sensaciones negativas para relajarse y disfrutar la música.

_Hace tiempo_

-_Vash estas bien?_

_-Idiota...auch...todo es tu culpa!_

_-L-lo siento, déjame ver, te heriste..._

_-No es nada! Ya déjame, no soy un debilucho como tu!_

_- No seas orgulloso déjame ayudarte!_

_Mientras Roderich corría con Vash, escapando de uno de sus enemigos, Vash había tropezado ya que Roderich sin querer_ _le había pisado la capa._

_-Así esta mejor.- dijo Roderich luego de ponerle una venda en la rodilla._

_-Gracias..._

_-Siempre contaras conmigo Vash, te debo mucho..._

_-Y tu..._

De pronto Vash abrió los ojos, la música había cesado, así que miro al austriaco y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

-Que...Que es lo que estas mirándome!-dijo sonrojándose.

-Mm al parecer lo disfrutas mucho aun.- le dijo Roderich con una sonrisa.

-No es eso- Vash desvío la mirada y se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda.

-Mm bueno, que tal esto...- Roderich se puso a tocar de nuevo.

_Esa melodía_

_-Lo siento en verdad Vash, pero con esto te sanaras!- Un pequeño Roderich dejo a su amigo en una camilla, ya que se había lastimado luego de salvarlo nuevamente._

_-Idiota..._

_-Tocare esta canción para ti! En agradecimiento y te hará sentir mucho mejor ya veras!_

-_Mm...- Vash cerro los ojos y comenzó a relajarse, de algún modo la música era un alivio para su alma y..._

-Esa canción-murmuro Vash.

-Mm...Sabia que te ibas a acordar.- le dijo Roderich cuando hubo terminado de interpretar.

-En verdad nunca cambiaras eh? siempre creyendo solucionarlo todo de alguna forma pero...

-Pero que?- Roderich se puso de pie y fue donde el en la ventana.

-Pero nunca aprenderás a defenderte de ese modo! la música no te enseña nada mas que...

-Ah si? Y que me dices de ti? con las armas no se gana todo sabes! deberías dejar de ser tan neutral para tus cosas y...

-Y que? Quién era el q te salvaba cuando te caías?...

-Y quien te hacia sentir...

-Eh? No me digas eso!- Vash le tomo los hombros y lo miro seriamente.

-Tu no eras así...- le dijo Roderich sacando lentamente con sus manos, las de Vash.- De todas maneras te debo demasiado.

-Eso no se soluciona así sabes?

-Y entonces como?- le pregunto al austriaco.

Ambos se miraron. Y luego de un minuto Vash bajo la mirada.

-Me gusta esa canción, tócala otra vez.- le dijo.

-Esta bien pero solo si me acompañas.-Roderich sonrío y luego le tomo la mano.

-Tu...

-Tocar una canción sin inspiración es imposible sabes? ah pero que sabes tu de sentimientos.-le dijo a Vash sentándose nuevamente en el pisito.

-Que no se?- Vash lo tiro de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de nuevo de pie y se quedara a su altura. Roderich lo miro sorprendido, y mas aun cuando vio que en el rostro de su antiguo amigo estaba de nuevo aquel rostro amable que siempre lo hacia sentir protegido.

-Vash...

-Solo cállate.-el le tomo el rostro y luego Roderich no pudo decir ninguna otra palabra.

...

...

...

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, en la cocina.

-Mm ya esta listo, gracias x tu ayuda.

-De nada, y gracias por invitarnos, mi hermano y yo estamos realmente agradecidos.- dijo Lily.

-Ah claro, pero fue idea del señor Roderich.

Ambas salieron de la cocina y vieron que ellos no se encontraban en el comedor, entonces desde el pasillo lejano se escucho tocar el piano.

-Ah esa canción es la favorita del señor.

-Ya veo, el debe estar realmente feliz ahora.

-Mm eso debe ser.- Elizabetha se quedó pensando y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ya es tan tarde, mejor le digo a mi hermano que...

-Espera Lily! Hay unas cosas que tengo que mostrarte ven!- le dijo tomándola por el brazo y la llevo a su habitación, para no interrumpir el momento.

O mas bien la canción.

O lo que fuera.

_Fin._


End file.
